Christmas lights
by Linneagb
Summary: Two new girls arrive at the dump just days before Christmas and they turn out to be nothing but all kinds of trouble. Oh and what is it when Ryan looks into the eyes of one of them he can just feel everything spinning...
1. Sisters

**Well... Oh I know... Another story? I don't think this one will be too long though. And I wanted to work a bit with the new characters so… Here is the new story. I hope you like it.**

 **Ryan POV**

"HOUSE MEETING." May- Li's voice echoed between the walls of Ashdene Ridge. "IN THE KITCHEN- NOW" There was a thunder from opened doors and people running down the stairs. "RYAN." I sighed where I sat on my bed in my room. "RYAN REEVES. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME." With another sigh I stood up- obviously May- Li wasn't going to give in on this.

There was Christmas glitter put around the whole star railing and I let my fingertips run around the fabric pieces walking down the stairs as slowly as I possibly could. I could hear everybody chattering in the kitchen- but why did I care anyway?

They would all be annoying me all the time. Never leaving me alone in my room- where I had spent all of my time (except for eating, going to the bathroom and school) sitting on my bed reading magazines, doing homework, playing games on my phone… anything I could think of as long as I didn't have to leave my room. So what would I care about some stupid house meeting anyway?

"There you are." A few of the people around the table looked up when I came into the room and May- Li greeted me- Chloe however, did not. She had barely even looked at me since she found out what I had done to Mike- and I was in no rush to change that.

"Now, when everybody are here…" May- Li spoke up loudly to make an end to people's chattering. "There are two new kids arriving in a little while. Rob is picking them up from the hospital right now…"

"The hospital?" Came from both one and three different directions. Along with questions about what they had been doing there.

"And why do they have to come here?" I couldn't help to speak up. "This place is already crowded as it is." Mike sighed and Chloe sent me a death glare. Who cares? I was right anyway. "Well. Who they're gonna share with? Because I don't really want to share with anyone."

"They're both girls." May- Li smiled slightly. "So no, none of them will be sharing with you Ryan." I didn't answer verbally- just glared back at her, crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the kitchen island. "I can't really remember what their names were… The phone call was quite fast as it's an emergency placement…" May- Li sighed. "Their house burned to the ground tonight…"

Jody went pale as a sheet, even though it had been months since the whole stealing and candles and Kingsley- she reacted to every mention of candles and fire. And she had refused to let anyone light any candles at all.

" that's all we know so far. Except they are sisters and…" There was a hard knock on the front door. "…and that would be them. Mike…"

Mike had already started walking towards the door and we could all hear his footsteps towards the floor and then the door opened.

The rest of the house was dead silent while we heard Rob and Mike talking. Then more footsteps before they came around the corner and Mike laid a hand on each shoulder on the two girls, I looked them up and down

The youngest of them might have been around five- she was wearing a purple pyjamas and purple converse and held a plush fox close to her chest while pouting looking up. The older of them was around my age and…

For one second I looked right into her eyes and my brown met her blue. I had slightly moved to support on my own two feet instead of the kitchen island. Although before anyone of us looked away I had to grab the edge of the island when suddenly everything was spinning.

That until Floss's squeaky voice reached through my thoughts and I broke the contact.

"Where are all your stuff?"

 **And there. One- yes, I had the idea of the last episode of series four. The younger girl is a syoc sent in by x snow- pony x. And that's all for now**

 **Random fact**

I was going to let x snow- pony x anyway, but it kind of ended up I did that as a sorry that I forgot her birthday hahaha.


	2. Sharing

**Thanks to x snow-pony x, tomboygirl132 and Dark Heart 945 for reviewing on the first chapter.**

 **I hope you all had a great Christmas and new year's. And now that you have an awesome 2017**

 **Ryan POV**

" _Where are all your stuff?"_

The room fell awfully silent. Of course, Mike and May-Li had already told us somewhat the reason that these girls were here today. And with that I guess we all- including Floss knew exactly why none of the girls held any bags or stuff at all.

"Well…" Mike interrupted before anyone had the time to say anything else. "Why don't we start with your names?"

"My name is Veronica…" The oldest girl- Veronica said. "And my sister's name is Violet… Veronica and Violet Lucas."

"Well…" I guess Mike was trying to 'light' up the tension in the room. "…What beautiful names. We have no spare rooms at the moment so Veronica- you're sharing with Sasha, and Violet you'll be sharing with Chloe." Mike gestured towards first Sasha and then my sister.

"It's not fair." Violet let hear her voice for the first time since they came. "I want my own room. I just had my own room at home."

"Well." Mike smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I'd give you your own room if I had a chance. But I don't so you'll have to deal with sharing and…"

"And why do I have to share room with the one in a wheelchair?"

"Have you been thinking about that Mike?" I asked, more of reflex than anything else. "With an extra bed in the room, will Chloe still be able to get around?" I looked down on my sister- her eyes met my vision for a split second. Then she just looked away without a word and looked up at Mike who tried to think hard about the options he had.

"Violet. Like I just said you'll still have to share but… ehm… well, everybody here still knows each other so… Sasha- why don't you move in with Jody and these sisters will get to share with somebody they know. Please…" I had to suppress a snort when Mike put his hands together and looked with his best puppy eyes towards Sasha and Jody.

"I can do that."

"Thank you." Mike finally breathed out. "Then at least you'll get to share with someone you know, yeah?"

"Not fair." Violet stomped her foot. "I don't want to share. I was just supposed to get my own room before the fire- now I'll never…"

"SHUT UP."

Violet finally silent at her older sister's shout. But was still shouting when Jody and Sasha got up to show the new girls to their room and get some of Sasha's things.

While the girls left the room I felt a strange urge to help. I wanted to run straight over, grab a bag that Veronica would have had and politely say that I'd carry it for her upstairs. And maybe that was strange because I did know very well I never felt like being polite unless it was to get myself something or trick somebody. But still, I ignored it- I was Ryan Reeves for Christ's sake and I did not feel like this. And therefore I went upstairs to my room again and tried to ignore every feeling roaring up in my head and my whole body.

"LUNCH."

I didn't get up from my bed once before May- Li shouted through the whole house. I could easily have stayed there but people on the dumping ground normally thinks it's very strange if you don't come down for meals. And still I made sure to pass the Lucas- sisters' room on my way down. Where Veronica sat on what would temporary bed with her back against the door.

"Can I help you with anything?" I ignored the rules about boys not being allowed into girls' rooms. "Violet was playing with Floss and the twins. She's fine…" Veronica sniveled and I could see her lifting her hand to wipe tears from her cheeks. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No." Veronica's voice sounded shaky and hoarse but I could tell she was trying to act like she hadn't been crying. "Just leave me alone."

I didn't move an inch and only looked Veronica up and down. She was dressed in a Christmas pyjamas. With a black off the shoulder shirt with a gold heart on, read and white sneakers and a beanie. Everything would have seemed kind of ugly and silly with the Christmas patterns- although now it seemed like the most beautiful pieces of clothing I had ever seen. Could this be like everything Veronica owned at the moment?

"Did you want anything?"

"Sorry…" Without a thought I walked into the room and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Well… is this everything you've got?" She was sitting Indian style by the head with a pair of headphones, a lipstick and a phone in front of her. "Look on the bright side…" I tried. "You probably had loads of clothes before. Now you can- and need to shop all of what you can. You wouldn't have… well. Anyway, it's time for lunch now."

"I'm not hungry."

"Someone will come up here for you if you don't come down on your own- believe me. It's just the way things work here at the dumping ground."

"The dumping ground?"

"It's what we call this place. But... look on the bright… Maybe… Maybe it's not too bad and you'll gain something out of this terrible experience."

"Oh yeah. So what have I got now that I didn't have before?"

I silent and hesitated- maybe if…

"You've got me."

 **Well, Ryan is obviously in love. And obviously trying to get this Veronica's attention- whether he'd like to see it or not. Kind of everything the sisters owned have literally gone up in flames and the rest… well, you'll have to wait until next time to see.**

 **Random fact**

The one who knows what the girls' last name means will get a shoutout


	3. Shopping

**Nobody tried to guess where the Lucas's last name comes from. I'll leave it open for now and the one who guess right will still get a shoutout.**

 **Veronica POV**

I flinched and opened my eyes. Had I been sleeping? Five minutes ago Ryan had left my room and I didn't know where to turn or what to do. And then suddenly, after being up and in the hospital all night my eyelids had suddenly felt so heavy and…

I noticed what had woken me up when I realized my phone laid by my side on the bed lit up and calling. Quickly I grabbed it and answered without bothering check who it was or replying nicely.

"What?"

"Well hey there. You sound happy." Ugh- dad. "How are you girls? Did you find a way to that care home or somewhere yet or are you still at the hospital?"

"Why do you care?" I sat up on the bed and played with the headphones that laid in front of me. "You can't even bother coming ho…. Coming here after your freaking house burn down and almost killing your freaking daughters."

"Ronie." Ugh- I hated him calling me that. "Don't be like that. I'll find somewhere we can live during the time it will take to build a new house or something. But it's going to take a few days and I and mum need to work anyway. So you just stay where you are and have a great Christmas and we'll be back before you know it. Do some shopping, you love shopping and now you've got nothing and you can shop all you want. Dream coming true isn't it?"

"I can't do shopping because all the money was in the house?"

"Don't you worry about that. I'll just put some more money into your account and…"

"Well I still can't have it because like the money in cash- all my credit cards literally went up in flames too."

I could hear dad sigh on the other end of the line. And believe me- if I could have only found the right words right away I would have started shouting at him. But we were both left silent for several seconds. And I knew perfectly well I was almost shouting when I started making my voice heard again.

"I hate you. You don't care about neither me nor Violet. Nor anybody else then yourself. I don't want no freaking money. I want you to be here, and I want to have a real Christmas like you've promised ever since I can remember. But you never keep your promises. And I don't care. And I don't care. And I don't care. AND I DON'T CARE AND I HATE YOU."

I hung up into dad's ear and threw the phone on my bed before lying down and pressing my face into the pillow. I knew that if someone walked by they would hear and see me crying. But I had meant what I said and what did I have to lose anyway?

"It will be okay." I recognized Ryan's voice and felt the movement in the mattress when he sat down on the bed. "I heard you talking on the phone… Don't let that bother you. Let's do something fun… Let's go shopping."

"Don't you get it." I laid my head to the side so he would be able to hear what I said. "It wouldn't matter if I wanted to go shopping. I have no money left. Only a bank account I can get out nothing from and what good is that now? I have no money… at all.

"But I do." Ryan honestly did seem like he wanted to do this with and for me. "And we can also get some from Mike. If your dad doesn't come here then let that be his problem. Just do what you said- don't care and have some fun. Make the best out of it…" He didn't say anything for several minutes, and when I finally looked up I flinched seeing he was still there.

I still hesitated for several minutes, but finally nodded and crawled up to sit and then sat up. Wiped the last of my tears with the sleeves and then looked down on what was the only outfit I had left from the fire.

"I can't go in pyjama pants anyway."

 **Random fact**

Short chapter again- ugh. I feel bad but I think next will be longer.


	4. Spoiled

**Hello guys, as I'm writing this I haven't started the chapter yet and I don't know how long it's going to be. But I've decided that I won't care much about that and instead not try to drag on or anything. Therefore there's a risk that all chapters will be short. But I hope everyone's happy with that anyway.**

 **Still nobody has even tried to guess where the girls' last name comes from. So I keep it open, and if anyone guesses he or she will get a shoutout, and if he or she gets it right they'll get a spoiler of the next chapter I'm working on.**

 **There are polyvores made for Veronica and Violet (x Snow-Pony x made Violet's) And I also made them for what they will buy during the story. Any clothes that are described in the story you can check out in those.**

 **And last- I added a cover picture with some Christmas lights, the title and my name. I hope you like it. What do you think?**

 **Here you go**

 **Veronica POV**

"There you go." When I came down the stairs after lunch to Mike and Ryan I was wearing Jody's jeans and jacket not to have to go to the mall wearing pyjama pants and only a thin shirt. "Now, Ryan. Are you actually sure you want to go with her? You know- girls and their shopping…" Mike didn't finish the sentence, but smirked and blinked at Ryan.

"I'm sure." Ryan smiled at me. "And her dad will give the money back for everything we buy so don't worry about the costs."

Mike just smiled when we left the house. If only it hadn't been for my little sister coming into the hallway just as I and Ryan were about to leave.

"Where are you going? Can I come?"

"We're going shopping. Since we have nothing I need to buy some clothes and stuff…" I knew there was no point with trying to hide it from her. She would find out soon enough anyway. "…Since we have nothing left after you started a freaking fire."

"I did not start that fire." Violet moaned. "And I want to go shopping too. I have no stuff neither."

"You do have that stuff you put in that bag when mum and dad was leaving."

"It's only a few T- shirts and a pair of jeans. I WANT MORE. Loads of my stuff burned too so I can have more, and I can go shopping too."

"Violet." Mike tried to interrupt. "You will almost for certain get something for Christmas. And there are only two days left until Christmas day. And then we'll see afterwards what you get and what you need."

"That's not fair." Violet moaned loudly. "I want to go shopping too."

"Come on." I tugged Ryan's jacket. "This could take a while so let's go." I and Ryan tip-toed towards the door not to disturb Violet. She'd just go after me again and we did not to be caught up more. When finally, we were out the door and it was shut behind us I drew a sigh of relief.

My little sister was- like loads of babies of the family, the most spoiled little brat anyone could ever imagine. And every time she started shouting in the middle of a store, and shouted at home on mum or- most often at dad, or even at me, grandma or grandpa I felt so embarrassed I just wanted to sink through the ground and disappear.

"What do you like?" Ryan asked when we walked up into the mall that had extra sales since today was the day before Christmas Eve. "What do you like to wear? What would you like to buy?" I looked around in the big hallway- I had been here about a million times but the size of it always startled me so I didn't know where to turn. "Well, first of all…" I looked around the mall again and spotted a second hand store. "…I would never think of buying anything second hand- ew. And second of all I…" I wondered a bit about what to say when we walked into a store and I riffled a bit in some tank tops that hung around a hanger. "…Second, I am in love with any print that involves pineapples. Doesn't this look nice?"

I held up a tank top, dark grey with a print with a golden pineapple on the front and moved to hold it in front of me. Ryan nodded and smiled at me, I kept it in one hand and with the other kept riffling in the hanger with tank tops and T shirts.

"How much things did they have in there with print of pineapples…" A while later we came out into the entrance of the mall again. "It feels like I tried on half of the clothes in there only because they had those prints. And oh my- Violet will love the mittens and beanie I found for her."

I clutched the handle of a plastic bag in my hand. In it being a pair of trousers, that first tank top, a wallet with prints of pineapples. Under his arm Ryan held a shoebox with sneakers with pineapples and on my head was a new, apricot colored beret. I had also found a purple beanie and a pair of mittens to give to Violet- after all, the things she had gotten for early Christmas presents had gone up in flames too.

Two backpacks (one for me and one for Violet), three pairs of jeans, a parka jacket, a bunch of skin and shower products and a key ring for Violet later I and Ryan- with aching and cramping feet and legs walked into a café to get to sit down.

"What do you want?" I glanced over the menu that was filled with one fatty thing after the other, and was just on my way to answer him when he kept on talking himself. "Let's both try my favorite. I usually try eating healthy with being a vegetarian and everything. But every once in a while I go here and have the biggest size of hot chocolate with as much whipped cream and marshmallows as possible."

One memory flashed by, sitting in a sofa by a Christmas tree. With a big, steaming cup of hot chocolate with everything a six year old could imagine. Whipped cream, marshmallows, vanilla ice cream and my grandma's special chocolate sauce.

"Yeah…" I shrugged with the memory flashing by and disappearing. "…Why not?"

Ryan went to order and pay and I chose a small table with big, soft chairs in a corner. Well there I pulled my new jacket and backpack off, threw some bags by me on the bench. Then pushed myself as far up in the corner as I could when I saw some girls from my school. If those girls wouldn't see me here I would be far enough in the dark and the shadows. But only then….

"Here." Ryan came over holding two big glass cups with hot chocolate and interrupted my distressed thoughts. "This is the best." He sat down on the chair by the opposite side of the table. "Well… why don't you tell me a bit about yourself…"

I sipped from the straw in my cup while wondering about what to say next. The calories that filled me up had me almost cringing. But I shut that thought away- it was almost Christmas and everything. For once I could let go- I could start dieting January the first.

"Well, my full name is Veronica Sophia Lucas. I'm fourteen years old. I had a sister when I was ten and as you've noticed she's the most spoiled brat ever. Our parents work a lot, and make a lot of money. They were staying home for Christmas but they didn't. And we could open some presents in the morning. Last night our house burned down. And here we are." I brainstormed for something else to say. "Now… who are you?"

"Well…" Ryan seemed to have the same way with sipping from his cup to think of something to say. "My full name is Ryan Oliver Reeves. I'm fourteen, Chloe- that girl in a wheelchair back at Ashdene Ridge is my sister. There was a misunderstanding and we fought and haven't talked for months… sometimes I hate her but… she's my sister and I'd do anything for her…"

How Ryan got when speaking about his sister was for each word like a punch in the stomach for me. I knew I loved Violet more than anything too. And I didn't want to feel bad for calling her a spoiled brat…

I and Ryan kept on talking back and forth for what felt like five minutes. But it must have been more than an hour, before we grabbed the things again and walked out into the entrance and into another store.

"Look at this…" After being in that store for God knows how long. Right by the cashier desk there hung some bracelets, and I found a black- braided one with two silver colored hearts. "…That's really nice."

"Take that one too." Ryan threw the things we had found in this store (and there were loads) at the cashier desk. "Wow… why would you be buying shorts now? It's December. It's cold and will be for several more months."

"They're cute." I told him. "And by the time it's warm again they won't be in store anymore."

I gave the bracelet to the cashier woman, a fake-tanned woman who couldn't be more than a few years older than Ryan and I with a look on her face as if she thought she was a million more times better than us. She took it, and Ryan put his card into the machine to pay. This time however- it did not work.

"You don't have enough money left to buy all of these things." The woman by the desk said. "We don't let anyone reserve anything today." She snorted as if she thought Ryan was stupid for not keeping track of how much money he had left and threw her head so her long hair almost wiped in Ryan's face. "To sell as much as possible this close to Christmas.

"Maybe…" Unlike my sister- I disliked starting scenes wherever. "We take off one thing at the time… and that we try after each time…" The woman did not look happy. "it's either that or we're going to have to put back everything since we don't know how money he has left…"

Just as I had said it a man walked up to the desk next to the woman and the people right behind us in line walked up to him. The woman still didn't look happy, but when I said that last she seemed to be okay with it. Since it was hanging right next to the cashier I grabbed the bracelet and hung it back. Then the shorts since I wouldn't be needing them this time of year anyway, and at last the rainbow colored shirt before the buy went through. I went to hang back the shirt and the shorts and Ryan met me in the door.

"I guess we could just go back to Ashdene Ridge now." Ryan said before I had had the time to say anything. "You have no money right?" I shook my head. "I have no more money neither, but the mall closes in about two hours so I could call Mike or something and ask him to come with more."

"No. Let's just go back." I answered. I felt bad for making Ryan spend all of his money. "That's a shame… I really liked those things." I sighed. "Oh well. My dad will give you the money back for everything you just paid. I'll call him up as soon as we get back and make sure he does… And we did find a lot of great stuff anyway… didn't… Come here." I grabbed Ryan's shirt and quickly pulled him into a store right by us.

The girls I had feared would see me passed the store while I was mostly hidden half behind one hanger with clothes and half behind Ryan. Still I could see them and if they turned here they would see me. Thankfully they didn't see me and just continued into the body shop I and Ryan had been in earlier.

"Who are they?" Ryan had checked which way I was looking and when the girls had disappeared behind some shelves he turned to me. "Do you know them?"

"They're just…" I hesitated. "….Just someone from my school."

 **Random fact**

This is about the cover picture- those candles are in fact for Christmas and they were shot by the end of November a couple of years ago. I put it on Instagram and this is what I wrote.

I have never been so close to crying with joy as I was earlier today. After a bit of waiting these good news came as a blessing when I needed it the most. Thank you God #Godisgood.

 **Yes I believe in God- no I won't tell you to do the same. No I don't want anyone to tell me to do otherwise. Please respect that**


	5. Sister

**I didn't exactly plan the thing with all the titles of the chapters being words that begins with an "S" but I can't stop now can I? I hope I'll be able to go on until the end of the story.**

 **But still, there's no one who have guessed where the surname 'Lucas' comes from.**

 **Ryan POV**

"I WANT TO GO SHOPPING."

The first sound that reached our ears when we stepped over the threshold was from the small, blonde girl standing in the hallway. Violet had still only been here at the dump for a few hours. But she had made more sound than any of us others had- ever.

"Gosh, is she still going?" Veronica whispered to me when Violet made a pause and rolled with her eyes. "Violet be quiet. You're not going shopping."

Violet took a breath in, then she noticed the plastic bags in my and her sister's hands and drew in further to take a new chance. But this time wordlessly while she jumped up and down and stomped the floor as hard as she possibly could. First wordlessly but then over and over again…

"I WANT TO I WANT TO I WANT TO."

Veronica showed me to follow her and then hurried up the stairs. Except for Violet's shouting the house seemed unusually silent and it seemed most of the kids were in their rooms. To get away from Violet I presumed.

"Can I come into your room to wrap the presents?" Veronica didn't say anything before she asked. "I share a room with my sister and I don't want her to see what I got for her… ugh… My sister is so annoying. I hate it when she is like this."

"Ugh…" Jody was walking through the hallway with stuff from what had earlier been Sasha's room to her own (as Sasha was moving in with Jody for the sisters to have their room while they were here). "She has been going on and on all day. How long does it usually last for?"

"I don't know…" Veronica shrugged. "…Dad usually gives in to her long before this happens."

I felt a frown form on my forehead. But it wasn't so much about Violet's shouting that was still echoing through the house. Neither about her voice being hoarse after shouting so much. But it was more about how given up and ashamed Veronica sounded when talking about it. And I didn't know what to say- so in silence we walked through the hallway and into my room where I closed the door and opened my wardrobe.

"Here…" I pulled out to rolls of wrapping paper I had bought the other week (to buy before all the stores had run out of all the nice ones) and held them up. "…brown with green and red stars, or red with white snowflakes?" Veronica lifted her hand and lifted the red and white one. "I'll go get a scissor and tape from Floss's room…" I left Veronica alone for a moment to get what we needed.

When I came back to my room Veronica sat on the floor with the backpack, key ring, mittens and beanie cap we had bought for Violet's Christmas presents. And only seeing her sitting like that gave me an idea. I wanted to get something for Veronica too for Christmas, and if her dad put the money back to my account…

"Maybe we should have gotten more for Violet." She went from glancing on the things she was wrapping for Violet and then glanced to the bags and shoe boxes to herself. "Violet lost a whole lot of her things too. We should have at least gotten her the most important things. She was right- she only has a few T-shirts and a pair of jeans. Plus the pyjamas she was wearing at the fire and her toy fox… I should have thought of getting her you know… socks, a sweatshirt or a hoodie, something to play with… stuff like that. And what do I buy? A freaking backpack." Veronica put her hands on the floor and leaned back. I brainstormed for something to say and then went to sit down next to her.

"Mike gives us an allowance. He'll probably be able to give you some if you ask him for it. That will do for the most important things… people all over this place have got toys and things they never used… I can ask around a bit while you go off and buy something if anyone has anything… And like Mike said- the day after tomorrow is Christmas day. You came here today but there's no way Mike and May-Li would leave any kid without Christmas presents… It will be okay… believe me."

Veronica smiled slightly at me. It looked as if it was some grateful way but I didn't know her well enough to really tell. And then the smile was gone and she looked down to the purple, sparkly backpack she had bought for Violet. And when she started talking again her voice sounded lower and hoarser than it had earlier. And in the background we could still hear Violet shouting that

"You know… the reason Violet has those T shirts, jeans and her fox still. It was because that she gets very upset when mum and dad leaves. And this time you know, they wouldn't let her come. And she cried and screamed and everything, well- she acted like this. So in one try to let her come with them she packed some things in a plastic bag. She did that in her room and when she came out they had left. She cried and screamed and called them up and she has done everything… These times she wants something… Sometimes I just hate that she's so spoilt… Sometimes I kind of hate my sist…"

"DINNER."

"Thinking is usually easier after eating don't you think?" I stood up and reached out my hand for Veronica to take. "Let's get some dinner and then we'll continue okay?" Veronica hesitated, then took my hand and let me pull her up. I hesitated for a bit, then, while we walked out the room I was on my way to pat her shoulder. It seemed like she needed one to- but at the very last second I hesitated and pulled my hand back behind my back.

When we came into the kitchen Violet wasn't there. She didn't come into the kitchen during dinner, but at least now it was quiet. And the dinner was spent with the others telling me and Veronica about how Violet had gone on and on all day.

"I hate it when she does that…" Veronica didn't comment on it until she put her plate and glass in the dishes. "Yes Mike?"

"Can you come with me into the office?" Mike asked. Veronica looked to me, then back to Mike and nodded.

I had intended to talk more to her. But then Violet was in trouble and Veronica didn't come into my room anymore. I took the chance and carefully and as tidy as I possibly could wrapped Violet's presents in the wrapping paper Veronica had chosen. And then at last, after the younger children had gone to bed…

("MUM AND DAD LET ME STAY UP FOR WAY LONGER. I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED")

…there was finally that knock on my door.

"Thanks for the help. I'm sorry I didn't have the time to talk to you anything earlier…" Veronica came over and carefully, as if she was afraid to break it took the wrapped presents from my hands. "I called my dad. He said he'll put all that money into your account right away. And… about what we were talking about earlier. I always feel bad about talking bad about Violet so… I wanted to say some more…" I smiled slightly, but let it fade when I looked up. "She's the one I always fight with and the one I'd like to put a piece of duct tape over her mouth and the one I'd sometimes like to strangle. But at the end of the day she is my sister… and there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe… Goodnight."

"Goodnight." It wasn't even a whisper, not more than a breath. But from what Veronica had just said I realized she was right. I knew she was right, because I had my own sister. And as I laid down and pulled my covers up to my chin, then closed my eyes. Instead of sleeping pictures and memories of me and Chloe together started flashing by.

I could hear footsteps in the hallway, water running from the crane in the bathroom. The shower, more and more as everybody went to bed. And I could see Chloe clearer than the darkness around me, hear her voice clearer then doors slamming and feet towards the floor outside my room. Falling out the window, finally being together again, she found the note and knew what I did to Mike…

It was clear from the start that I wasn't going to fall asleep unless I spoke to Chloe. But I tried for as long as I could, at last. Sometime after three in the morning I gave up, stood up and tip-toed down the stairs and through the living room to get to Chloe's room.

"Chloe…" I walked over to her bed and shook her shoulder slightly. "Chloe… Chloe wake up." At first, she laid with her back against me. But moaned slightly and looked up, turned her head. Then rolled around and lifted her legs to follow. "Chloe, I need to talk to you."

"Do you have to do that in the middle of the night?"

"No but I'm not going to be able to fall asleep before I have."

"But I was sleeping." Chloe moaned. "Go away and let me…"

"I'd like to…" I started to make my voice heard. Then hesitated- it had been so long since I admit I was wrong about anything I wasn't so sure about how to do this. "I'd like to say I am sorry… I am sorry about everything but especially for you. You're my sister and I should have known better… You're my sister…" Chloe finally looked up and met my vision with hers. "…And I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

"Fine… Chloe moaned and turned. "Now go away." I wasn't going to give in that easily. I pushed her covers off her. "What are you doing…" I laid down next to her and pulled the covers over the both of us. "Ryan…"

When we were little and still lived with our mum we used to lay like this all the time. We had each bed but none of us ever wanted to be alone. And no matter what we would have done during the day, how much we had been fighting (well, as good as such small children could fight with each other) or how shitty things had been. We'd always lay like this in the evening. And always knowing, that whatever happened- we'd always be together.

Chloe was tense at first, but then she slowly relaxed and buried her face into my pyjama shirt. I laid my arm around her shoulders and made sure she was comfortable. Then laid my head down on one of her pillows.

And maybe it was the fact that after all this time I was finally reunited with my sister. That this made memories from so long ago. Or everything that had been going on today had just worn me out. Either way, I fell asleep at the very moment I had closed my eyes.

 **Random fact**

I honestly had a load of fun writing all that spoiled shouting from Violet. But what I liked writing the most in this chapter was the ending scene. I hope it was okay.


	6. Stuff

**Thanks to guest and Justice237 for reviewing**

 **Still nobody has tried to guess where the Lucas's last name comes from. Once again- if someone guesses they will get a shoutout. If someone gets it right they'll get a shoutout and a short spoiler for the next chapter (for the second you can only apply if you're logged in. Since otherwise I wouldn't be able to send you the spoiler)**

The first thoughts that filled my head the morning of Christmas Eve was how warm it was, feeling my sister's head still towards my shoulder I smiled as the memories from tonight coming on. Finally… I was back with my teacher. And if I could I would have wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"Chloe…" I whispered, she moaned and looked up while I crawled up from the bed. "…I need to go before Mike wakes up. We're not allowed to share room. Let's be friends and just act like nothing's happened okay?" Chloe tiredly nodded.

"What time is it?" I checked on the clock on the bedside table.

"Just past six A.M. You can fall back asleep. See you later." I tip-toed back into the living room and through the hallway. I was used to being up this early, but still had to keep quiet not to wake the others up.

Every hallway and room I walked through was empty, but a smile formed on my lips as I pushed away all the memories of me and Chloe not even speaking to each other. My sister and I finally back together. I could have shouted and jumped with happiness. And seeing my bed made me want to jump on it as on a trampoline.

I was earlier up than any others in this house almost all mornings. And some mornings the time would just drag by and I just waited until it was time to get breakfast. This morning I kind of would have liked to only stop time. To stay in this warmth and relief forever.

Damn it. I don't think I had ever gotten how much my sister had meant to me before I lost her and then got her again and…

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a door in the hallway open and close and I heard the sound of tip-toeing steps down the hallway and then down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I couldn't keep my sneakiness of who was up this early (as nobody ever was unless there was stomach flu in the house) and tip- toed out of my bed and down the stairs.

"Hey."

"Whoa." Veronica had sat down by the table with a glass of water when I came through the doors. She had her back turned against the doors and had obviously not heard me coming because when I spoke she jumped high and almost shouted. "God Ryan you scared me…" She panted when she turned back to the table as I picked out cheese, butter, milk and bread from the fridge and put them on the table.

"You can take some if you want. Or I can find something else if you'd rather have cereal or something?"

"This is great thank you." Veronica reached for a piece of bread and a mug I reached her. "How come you're up so early?"

"I'm always up early. It's the only time of day you can get some peace and quiet in a place like this. How come you are up so early?"

"I just couldn't sleep."

Veronica lowered her chin so the hair fell to hang in front of her face. It looked as if she was about to cry and I wasn't so sure what to do or say for what felt like a year or something. Then we both flinched and looked up when we heard footsteps and Mike came through the door.

"Are you two up already?" Mike reached for the coffee machine and rubbed his eyes. "Ryan I know you but I thought maybe you could take a break for Christmas Eve so I could finish some stuff for Christmas without anyone up. "Oh well…" He tiredly slumped down in a chair. "It's not that much left anyway and… Oh… Veronica. I have these big cartons in the wardrobe in the staff bedroom. Where we put the wrapped presents and then on Christmas afternoon we take them down to the living room. Sorry…. But there's no Santa here. We just say that Santa brought them there… but I take it you don't really believe In Santa anymore? Oh and one very important detail is that we're all in our PJ's. Because ages ago there was some kid to whom it didn't feel right opening Christmas presents in jeans or dresses so. We're all in our pyjamas. But again… I guess you don't believe in Santa anymore anyway."

"No." Veronica smirked. "I have some things for Violet so I can take them there. And neither I nor Violet believe in Santa Claus anymore. Anyhow. That's a fun tradition. Fun idea to bring together as many as you are here instead of everyone sitting in each bed in each room doing it in the morning."

Mike smiled from ear to ear. As he would at anything or anyone for anything nice involving his children. Then he poured up his coffee and seemed dead to the world.

"Violet sleeps in in the mornings." Veronica stated when we left the kitchen and headed towards each room again. "I get up, eat breakfast and then read or something. But she just sleeps. Which is good, she probably sleeps long enough for everybody else to have breakfast in calm. Well, as calm as it ever is around here…"

"I still have a few Christmas presents left to buy…" May-Li announced just as everybody were finishing off their breakfast a couple of hours later. "…Is there anyone who still has too? They open early at the mall and have the biggest sale to get rid of stuff before Christmas on Christmas Eve. But no, you can't come to shop for yourself. It's for Christmas presents or things you actually need." She looked around the table and I raised my hand. "Ryan? Anyone else?"

"I…" Veronica sounded hesitating when she spoke up and looked around for her sister. "Good, she's not here. But I still need some of the more important stuff you know… socks… shower stuff… that kind of things. But since it all literally went up in flames I have no money…."

"That's okay." May-Li announced. "We'll give you an allowance for those things now right away so you can come with me and Ryan. Is there anybody else? No?" Well the rest of you are coming together and tidy the whole house, including your own rooms. Everybody moaned and some started raising their voices that they just now remembered something they hadn't bought yet. "If you have forgotten it all until now it's probably not important so Ryan, Veronica get yourselves done and…" She started handing out different chores to do and I and Veronica left the table.

"Who is it that you've got presents left to buy for?" Chloe asked and came wheeling after me when I was on my way to the stairs and my room. "You're always out in so good time? You've been all years since we were little and made pearl necklaces and drawings in daycare." I kneeled down to reach Chloe's height when Violet walked by.

"I want to get some for the sisters. I know Violet is very spoiled and everything and we haven't known them for long. But Violet's just a kid and they just lost everything except for each other." May- Li came out from the kitchen and smiled at us.

"Nice to see you two as friends again… We'll leave in a minute Ryan so just get ready." I nodded. "And Chloe…" Just as I left May-Li showed Chloe into the living room to show her to clean something up. And I smiled knowing that I'd skip most of the tidying going into town. Then remembering what I was about to do I hurried up the stairs to be ready when Veronica and May-Li were.

I logged into my bank account on the Internet on my phone. Then smiled slightly as I saw that Mr. Lucas had already put the money I and Veronica had spent yesterday back into my account. That was all I needed to go on and not making May-Li nag and wonder what I still needed in town I got a warmer shirt and hurried downstairs where she and Veronica were already waiting.

"What took you so lo…" May-Li started. "We're all done, just get your shoes and jacket on and we'll go."

"Where are you going?" Veronica sighed, and I could barely hear her swear quietly while her little sister came up and we all knew what was waiting. "Can I come with you?"

"No you can't. May-Li and Ryan are going into town to get some last minute Christmas presents. I'm coming with them too." Veronica pulled her new jacket on and I could spot she was wearing the coverall jeans and printed shoes we had bought earlier too. "But it's only so I can buy the most important stuff. The stuff we really need."

"I could do that too." Violet looked around her when cleaning and tidying things started being pulled out of cupboards and rooms. "Why is it that Veronica gets to go shopping twice in two days and I can't go a single time. And I DON'T want to eat breakfast and I DON'T WANT to tidying."

"Then…" Veronica sounded strict. Probably stricter than anyone else could have talked to her little sister in fear she would burst again. "…Either you eat breakfast, you do what Mike tells you. Or you go to our room and stay there until I come back." Violet stomped her foot but didn't say anything more. "NOW." Violet stomped her foot. But turned and stomped with every step towards the kitchen. "There, all done. Let's go. And no. She wouldn't be able to buy things we need. She's a kid for Christ's sake so she'd just be running around buying any kind of stuff that she wants right there and then."

"Of course." May-Li said before I had had the chance to figure what to say. "She's four so she should do so. I can also figure…" May-Li got into the driver's seat and I and Veronica crawled into the back seat of the car. "…That getting some time away from her is a kind of luxury. If your parents are away a lot and you have to look after her I mean…"

"Ehm… Yeah I guess. And yes, they are away a lot. Dad for work and mum goes with him."

"How old are you Veronica?"

"Fourteen."

"How long will they leave you two alone for?"

"Ehm… Usually about two weeks. Sometimes more, sometimes less. It's fine really. We can do on our own. At least we could until… well, you know."

May-Li didn't answer that. But I could almost hear how she thought it was irresponsible of two adults to leave one four year old with an older sister who was barely more than a tween herself for quite long periods of time for such young people.

"It's fine really." Veronica stated and finally said something when May-Li pulled up in front of the mall. "We manage. We do the food shopping before they leave so we have everything we need. The school is right up the street from our block and we have got routines to know what we do from one day to another. It's fine and not much different as for when mum and dad are home. Sometimes it's even better to get some time away from dad's controls and mum's nagging… anyway…" It was clear she didn't want to say anymore and with that she pulled up the money Mike had given her from her pocket and counted it.

"What do you think Violet would want for present by the way?" We actually didn't say much else than our goodbyes to May-Li and deciding that we should meet by the car an hour later. As I and Veronica walked into the mall I tried to ask the questions in a way I wouldn't say that I was going to buy something. "We already knows she needs some clothes. What's her favorite color? I'll keep a look out if I see anything."

"Her favorite color is purple. She likes flowers and foxes and soft kinds of clothes… And I can't spot a single thing that would make a good Christmas present for her." Veronica stopped in the middle of the great entrance and looked around during sighing deeply. "But I was going to look for something that she'd need too so maybe I should take a visit to the supermarket or something."

"Okay…" I bit my lip and hoped that Veronica wouldn't see where this was going. "I'm going to go get some things. You go and get yours and we'll go meet May-Li by the car." Veronica nodded, then I stayed and looked after her as she walked away before I had had the chance to even turn around.

"Oh…" When I came to the store at which I had run out of money yesterday and when I lifted the stuff onto the desk the clerk recognized me with a look on her face as if she smelt something bad when she looked at me. "…It's you."

"It's me." I answered with a slight smile. "But I have some other things to fix. And I do have more money today so just get to it…" She raised an eyebrow, but grabbed the rainbow patterned shirt while I pulled up my card. "Thank you. Can I have the bigger kind of plastic bag please? Thank you. Merry Christmas."

The girl didn't say another word at me. She just kept on chewing her gum with her mouth open and kept staring at me. When I turned around and walked out of the store I just couldn't get what about me annoyed her so much she still had recognized me after all the people that came and went here every day.

Forty five minutes later. As I started getting close to the car I could spot a group of girls. Then realized it was the same group of girls I had seen Veronica hide from yesterday. And ice cold filled my whole body when I noticed Veronica was right in their way. And there was no way I would reach her before they did.

"Hey fatty…" When I neared them but hid behind a car to try and figure who they were and what they wanted for Veronica. But already at the first words I boiled with anger- Veronica wasn't fat. "Show us what you've got…"

"Go away." Veronica tried but had no chance, and I almost growled when I saw them being six against one. "Go away and leave me alone."

"Alone? Alone… You are alone… Where's your stupid, spoiled, selfish sister. This won't be close as fun without her here to reveal things about you that we couldn't have known otherwise… Like you sleep with a teddy bear for a pillow."

"Freaking baby."

"You want to become a doctor when you grow up."

"Yeah, you say you want to try and find a cure for cancer. Not that you could anyway. After all the smartass people who couldn't… what would you have a chance on any of that stuff."

"You're afraid of thunder."

"Told you so- freaking baby."

"And your parents care more for your sister than for you…"

"Hey…" At last I couldn't stay hidden anymore and I walked up to the group of girls and quickly counted them. "Six against one is never fear. So lay off her do you understand?" I grabbed Veronica's hand in mine to show them all I was on her side. "And if you're ever on her again you'll have me to deal with." I couldn't figure anything else to say.

 _And your parents care more for your sister than for you_

That last thing they had said only made the blood boil in my veins. That only made me want to rip that girl on the front into pieces. And then I didn't care that she looked twice as heavy as me. If someone was a fatty it would be her.

"What's going on?" May-Li suddenly came out what seemed like out of the blue. The biggest girl snorted, turned around and walked away with the others following in her steps. "Who were they?"

"Nobody…" Veronica said while I barely had the time to open my mouth. "Just some girls from my school. Have you both finished? Because I'm really tired and I'd like to get some rest before lunch. Don't look at me like that I'm not ill or anything. I just couldn't sleep tonight." Veronica span on her heel and walked around the car.

"I bought some Christmas presents for her and Violet too…" I whispered to May-Li when Veronica was too far away to hear. "…So you try and well… talk about whatever else than what I bought for her."

"I can do that. And that's very nice of you Ryan." She whispered back, and then raised her voice while she started talking to the both of us again. "I had some trouble with coming up for something for Violet." We got back into the car. "We don't really know what you two like or not but of course I and Mike need to give presents to all of our children. I found some gift set glass jars with different types of candy so I bought one with some marshmallows."

"That's fine. She loves marshmallows- candy… anything sweet actually. And she already has way too much stuff… Oh… I forgot. Well it won't be too long until she has way too much things again anyway. Dad gives her anything she points at… But anyway. That works great. I bought some important stuff, deodorant, underwear and socks. And then two Christmas presents for Violet- one bottle of some flower- smelling shower gel and bubble bath. And then one of these… mermaid blankets I think they're called. Violet wanted one of those when we had the gifts from mum and dad and I found a purple one. Ryan can I have some more wrapping paper of yours? I was going to buy some but I forgot."

"That's okay…" I looked up towards the houses when May-Li drove closer and closer to our house. "Just let me wrap mine first and I'll come with them. You can go and rest if you want while I do that."

"You have probably figured…" Veronica sighed tiredly and changed the subject. "But it's not going to matter what Violet gets. You could probably give her the world and she would still want more. So don't be surprised or disappointed that she doesn't seem like she likes what you're giving her… Gosh my sister is the most spoiled brat ever."

Veronica didn't say anything more. But May-Li pulled over in front of Ashdene Ridge just as she had finished speaking and Veronica was the first one to get out of the car and into the house disappearing out of our sight.

For a moment I was going to tell May-Li about what I had heard those girls say to Veronica. Do whatever for May-Li and Mike to maybe be able to put an end to it. Then I decided against it- I needed to talk to Veronica first. But when I walked back into the house she had already disappeared.

"I thought about what you said…" Chloe had two wrapped presents in her lap while she wheeled up to me where I walked in the hallway just as I came inside the door. "Violet is just a kid, and they have had a rough time these last couple of days. I couldn't go shopping like you. But I found a hoodie and a pack of gel pens that I've never used. So hopefully that will do… I think Jody was trying to do something like this too but everyone are cleaning and tidying and stuff so it's not easy knowing what everybody else does for once." We stopped when Mike came from the other direction. "Hey Mike… can you put this…. Can you give these to… Santa?" Just as Chloe had been on her way to say something Floss walked by, with her eyes sparkling we all knew Floss believed in Santa Claus so Chloe had to change what she was saying. Mike gave a crooked smile and took the presents from Chloe. "It's for Violet and Veronica."

"I have some for them too." I told them while backing towards the stairs. "I'll just go and wrap them and then I'll… ehm… I'll give them to Santa." I turned around and hurried up the stairs. "Hey Jody… whose are those?" She held onto two wrapped presents herself. Which was kind of weird because I had watched Jody finish all her presents earlier. Then I remembered something Chloe had said. "Oh, are they for the sisters?" Jody nodded. I smiled, feeling more grateful that people were thinking about getting Veronica something than about Violet.

"I got some things for the both of them." I held up the shopping bags. "I'll just go wrap them."

Before anyone had had anything to say (in fear that Violet would come through the hallway wanting to know what we had bought) I ran up the stairs and to my room. Where I closed the door carefully, got the wrapping paper from my wardrobe and then put up all the presents I had bought on my bed.

I glanced over my bed and the things I had bought for the sisters today. The T shirt for Violet I couldn't give much for. It was purple and had a print so it would work perfectly. While the stuff for Veronica I hoped with everything I'd had that she would like…

I never really got why the stuff were so important though.

 **Random fact**

The whole tradition with handing out presents at night on Christmas day I came up with while writing the Christmas chapter of a story I wrote years ago ('Sisters in arms'). I know (From Harry Potter) that you wake up to your presents in the morning. But I mixed it with the Swedish tradition (We celebrate at afternoon/ night on Christmas Eve) and made it something worth writing about. And then I decided to use it again for this. So I hope when I come to that point- you'll like that too.


	7. Santa

**Well. Like I promised, a shoutout to x snow-pony x for trying to guess where the Lucas's last name comes from.**

At night between Christmas Eve and Christmas Day I was drifting in and out of sleep God knows how many times. When I, towards seven in the morning woke up twice in ten minutes I at last got out of bed, pulled a new shirt and tights over the underwear I had used to sleep and left the room to go down to the kitchen. Maybe Ryan…

"Good morning."

Yes!

"Good morning…" I walked into the kitchen myself. "I usually sleep longer than this. But what did you say? You're always up this early whether it's school day or not?" Ryan nodded and did the last part of wrapping a Christmas present. "Who is that for?"

"Chloe." Ryan smiled. "It's just a pair of these leather gloves without fingers. They're quite alright to have to use when you're in a wheelchair and use your hands to get around twenty four seven, seven days a week."

"Yeah. I suppose one…" I tried to move my hands as if I was sitting in a wheelchair. "I suppose you can get blisters if you're not careful enough with those spinning… well… wheels." Ryan nodded and still looked down onto his wrapping. "You don't have to answer me if it's too private. But why is she in a wheelchair?"

"She fell out a window…"

Ryan's voice was cold and quite rude. And right away I regretted ever having asked something like that. Goddamn it why was I so sneaky? You don't just ask about private things like that!

No wonder everyone hates you Veronica Lucas!

"Oh good morning." We both looked up when we heard Mike's voice as he had woken up and came into the kitchen. "It's good for me that you are both awake. Because whether you like it or not, you're helping me with making the Christmas breakfast for the others." I and Ryan looked to each other. Then stood up and I suppressed a sigh.

"Isn't strawberries more of a summer thing?" I couldn't help to ask when Mike came with a few plastic bags with frozen strawberries. "Well of course… it's red."

"It is. And it's kind of tradition here at the dump. Along with banana, whipped cream, syrup, chocolate sauce and everything like that you can imagine. Everybody helps themselves with what they want out of all things… And your thing today Veronica Lucas and Ryan Reeves." Mike handed us two big plastic bowls. "Making waffles."

"You're awfully quiet…" Ryan stated when we had been standing like that making waffles for at least half an hour. "I hope it doesn't bother you in any way that you asked why Chloe's in a wheelchair. Everybody else asks too anyway."

"No…" I lied…. "I'm just a bit tired." I hit another egg towards the edge of the plastic bowl. "This will be exciting… I mean seeing everyone at the table at the same time… doesn't happen too often does it? At least not without fights?"

If only it hadn't been for my stupid sister…

While everybody started getting out of bed I and Ryan had done what felt like a thousand waffles. I watched everybody else take for themselves by the counter with banana, and strawberries, and cream, and hot chocolate and waffles. And then more whipped cream and meringues. God, it was a good thing this kind of breakfast only happened once a year. And that I, who made the waffles had to take last while everyone were by the table so I could take as little as possible. By the time I was at the table everybody were going to be so busy with their own to notice how much (or little) anybody else ate.

"I wished for… I wished for…" By the time I reached the table they were going around stating what they wished for and Candi-Rose hesitated while she said hers. "A book called brunette ambition by Lea Michele. She is my favorite actress and O-M-G. I need the makeup tutoring in that book."

"My turn…" Chloe who sat right by Candi-Rose went next. "I wished for a copy of a book called wonder by RJ Palacio."

"Books are boring." Floss said next. "I saw this big box of makeup things at the mall the other week. And it was on sale since it's Christmas. And they only had two left but I hope Santa had the chance to get it for me. Because I want that more than anything else in the whole wide world. What time does Santa come here by the way?"

"Well…" Mike smiled at Floss. "…Santa only comes here and leave the presents. He can't stay because we're so many here and he's got so much to do. But he comes and leaves all the presents for us in the evening. He called me up and said he'd have done it at about seven PM." Floss laughed at Mike's statement Santa had called him. Honestly Floss seemed a bit like… like a four year old on Christmas day. "And we will be in our pajamas and Christmas sweaters. And then we'll have a great time. A much greater time than we would be having than if Santa came here, left the presents to us and we sat in each our rooms and opened them."

"I can't wait until Santa gets here…"

"Are you stupid?" Violet returned to Floss before I'd have the time to stop her. And with the tone in her voice it was obvious she wasn't going to say something nice. "There is no Santa. It's just a way of adults trying to make children act nicer than…"

"HEY." Mike shouted to interrupt my sister. "We're all here to have a very nice and happy breakfast together. Which only happen on Christmas. So if you don't like that then I suggest you leave." Violet snorted and stomped away from the table. We could hear those steps continue down the hallway, up the stairs and then a door slamming so hard the whole house shook.

But I guess there weren't many who heard it though. Because we had all gotten sight of Floss whose bottom lip was trembling and tears rising in her eyes. I sort of guessed she was the only one at this place who still believed in Santa Claus.

"Is it true?" Floss whimpered towards Mike who on the other hand looked back at her but seemed in loss of words. "Isn't Santa real?"

"Do you know what Floss?" I leaned closer over the table while I mentally swore at my sister for just crushing somebody's dreams all like that. "I believe in Santa Claus. And my grandma did too. And everything my grandma said is right. I know that for a fact."

Floss didn't answer me verbally, but she seemed quite hesitant while she left the table, put the dishes (only half eaten) on the kitchen counter and left the room. I turned back to my waffle, but looked up when I felt everybody's eyes on me.

"What?" I said as soon I was certain Floss couldn't hear me. "I do not believe there's a red-dressed man with a toy factory travelling round the earth every December. I really don't and neither did my grandma. It's just that grandma always told me that Santa will always be real in people's hearts. And as long as there's still people who does believe in him."

"I don't really feel like opening presents now."

Obviously, my sister's mean comments at the breakfast had crushed all of Floss's beliefs and Christmas spirit. And for Violet I did want to dig up all of the Christmas presents for her and throw it all in the trash (or rather, give them to Floss or somebody else) for doing that to another.

"Come on Flossie." May-Li led her to the living room sofa where they sat down next to Mike. I had already sat down on the floor next to Ryan. And Violet sat on the other side of the room looking grumpy. "It is Christmas after all."

"Nobody opens their presents until everybody has got theirs so…" Mike didn't even have to interrupt when he was starting. Everyone were either to down and grumpy or too excited to talk at all. And Mike so smiled lifted one from the top of the pile. "To Violet from Jody."

"She for sure doesn't deserve any presents as of right now…" I whispered to Ryan while Mike continued handing out presents. "…With everything rude she has done since we came here, and before that she doesn't really deserve anything as long as she haven't worked for it…"

"And to Veronica from Ryan." I crawled up from the floor, took the present from Mike and then sat down by Ryan again.

"You shouldn't have…" I laid the mid-sized, soft package to my side while waiting for the others to get theirs. "…I didn't get you any…"

"To Veronica from Ryan."

I smiled back at Ryan while I brainstormed for something- just anything I could give back to Ryan later on that would make up for what he had gotten for me.

"Oh, yet another one. Merry Christmas Veronica from Ryan."

I sent a bright smile in Ryan's direction while I got up from the floor one more time and was being handed the wrapped present from Mike.

"You're a very lucky girl aren't you…"

"Sure you are…" Chloe said before I had had the time to come up with an answer. "Ryan always start early with his presents. So he always comes up with the best one."

I was on the verge of telling her that after all I and Ryan had only known each other for two days. But decided against it and put this, smaller present with the others while I sat back down and now could watch some presents being handed out to the others.

"And for Tyler from Jody."

"Great, thanks Jodes." Tyler grabbed the last of the presents being handed out from Mike. "Now can we start opening them?" Mike looked mischiviously around the room. "Oh come on Mike… Come on…"

"And… GO!"

Tyler was the first one to rip the wrapping paper of his present and I smiled slightly waiting for his reaction when he opened it to several plastic bags of some kind of snacks.

"Great… about a life time supply of bacon snacks. Thank you Jody." Jody held up the book Tyler had given her (I am Malala by Malala Yousafzai. "You're welcome." I smiled slightly- Jody and Tyler really were the best of friends.

"What's the matter Veronica?" I heard of Ryan's voice next to me. "Why aren't you opening your presents?" I shook my head. "Were you so busy watching the others you forgot about that?" I nodded, then reached for one of the presents from Ryan. But was interrupted when I heard Violet's voice over all of the others'

"A jar with marshmallows…" Violet made a grimace and looked up on May-Li (the present was signed from her and Mike). "What's the point with a lousy present that won't last anyway?"

I opened my mouth to say something, I wasn't so sure what but it seemed May-Li was trying to do the same. But we, and everybody else were interrupted in what we were doing when suddenly there was a ring on the doorbell and everybody looked up."

"I don't think we're expecting visitors at this time of Christmas day…" May-Li got up from the floor next to Harry, then hurried out of the room and reached the door just as there was another loud ring. "Yes?"

"I know who it could be…" Floss said, her eyes big as plates. "Santa."

"No…" I said and had to put out her excitement when I heard the voice of them standing by the door. "I know that voice. And it for sure isn't Santa."

 **Violet is actually really mean. And she crushed especially Floss's Christmas spirit only because she is in a bad mood (which she kind of always is anyway.) But whether they liked it or not, it's Christmas- but so far Violet is only ungrateful and Veronica thinks Violet should do something to deserve to get anything. And then, right before the end of the chapter there is a knock on the door. And it seems Veronica can recognize the voice of who it is… then… who is it?**

 **Both 'brunette ambition' by Lea Michele and 'wonder' by RJ Palacio exist in reality. I wished for wonder for my birthday in June. And it was really, really, really good. (I also have the one called Brunette ambition which I was given on my birthday last year haha) So is that book 'I am Malala' and I was thinking that could be one Jody wanted to read. Even though I've never read it myself.**

 **Random fact**

The part of how Veronica believes in Santa and so her grandma is based on something in a book I used to read when I was little (Kids on seacrow island by Astrid Lindgren)


	8. Started

**No reviews on chapter seven.**

 **Veronica POV**

 **Flashback**

"No you're not." I followed my sister where she ran around the house packing whatever she could find within reach of her things to pack in a plastic bag she held in her other hand. "Violet, they already left. And you've had everything you wanted for Christmas. What would you want more?"

"I want to come with them. They can't leave me here with you for Christmas can they? And they didn't give me all I wanted. I wanted a phone. Why didn't they give me a phone? It's what I wanted most of all."

I suppressed a sigh, my sister was probably the most spoiled kid on earth. She had gotten her own Blu-ray player and several of movies she had been wanting to see, clothes and makeup and all kinds of things a four (or fourteen) year old could think of. And still she could only think about what she hadn't gotten.

"Ronie. Can we light the candles in the hallway?"

We had a red and white Christmas candle holder that was put on the dresser in the hallway every year. And every Christmas morning we lit all the candles. Oh well, I lit them- or well, I had lit them until this year until dad had given in to Violet who wanted to light them up herself.

" _You've done it before Ronie. Let Violet do it this once. It means more to her than to you."_

How would he have known anything about that? He had never bothered about anything that meant anything to me?

"I want to light those candles." Violet's voice broke through my self-pitying. "They look so pretty when they're burning."

"No Violet." I finally turned to my sister instead of trying to run from her. "You're not lighting them up. We'll be doing that on Christmas morning. And it'll only be you and me because mum and dad left and they won't be back until after Christmas. And that doesn't surprise me because if I could I would leave too only to get away from your stupid and spoilt nagging."

"UGH." Violet shouted but finally seemed like she had something better to do than to follow in my heels. "I HATE YOU. I HATE MUM. I HATE DAD. I HATE YOU IHATEYOUIHATEYOU." She stomped as hard as she can down the hallway and up the stairs, before she threw the door to her bedroom closed as hard as a four year old possibly could.

"Finally."

I breathed out, knowing that for the first time at least I didn't have to share room with her anymore. There had been a small shed in a garden and until today mum and dad had fixed it up so I could move out there as a Christmas present. Now I could finally take my phone and my headphones with me, the rest of my things could wait until whenever before I left the house, ran across the garden in the cold and then into the heat of my warm and cozy cabin.

I looked around in the small shed- like house that we had had in the garden all my life and slumped down onto my bed. Finally, finally, finally mum had cleaned it out and now it was mine, mine, mine all mine. Just like moving away from home- although well, it had a bedroom and a bathroom. Not much else, but I had Internet and all and I would do fine not coming inside our main house for days at the time.

Still… I had such a weird feeling something was about to go seriously wrong.

I should have known my sister better than I was acting like right now.

I should have known she would go through all cupboards and drawers she could until she had found a lighter.

I should have known she would find a chair to climb up to the dresser in the hallway and tried and tried and tried to light the candles. And that she would fail again, and that she would fail more and more and more.

I should have known what would happen next.

But I was tired, and I was disappointed dad had let us down yet one more time, and mum only went with him. And I was relieved I finally had my own space. So with that I laid down on my new bed and somewhat just fell asleep.

Where I saw it first I'd never know. But when I woke up I smiled only at the silence and reached for my lipstick and turned to MY OWN and very own mirror on the wall. but there was a window in the other end of the shed's wall, the wall towards the house, and as I held my mirror and the metal, mirror- like holder of a lipstick in each hand I saw something flash. One flame, one more.

I didn't have time to figure what it even was before I more or less flew around and stood up from my bed. Only to see the living room of the house I grew up in going up in flames.

"Violet." It wasn't more than a whisper when I- without thinking ran out in the garden and into the back door of the kitchen. "VIOLET." I shouted through the smoke that made it hard to breathe, my voice raspy and my eyes to tear and burn. "VIOLET."

"In here."

I just barely heard her voice from mum and dad's room by the kitchen and coughed so badly I fell to my knees while I barely even heard or saw anything except for the knowledge that I needed to find my sister. And found her I did, right inside in the corner where she had hidden behind dad's bedside table. She was still holding onto the plastic bag she had found when she tried to talk dad into that she could come with him, and still holding onto her stuffed fox 'Foxy' like always.

"COME ON. What are you doing, we need to get out."

I quickly without thinking grabbed Violet by the hand she wasn't holding onto anything with and pulled her with me. I ignored the sound of her sobbing and whimpering to herself. It didn't matter now anymore.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I'm sorry Ronie."

"VIOLET COME ON."

I noticed my sister was stopping, but I didn't care about it and only kept moving towards the door and pulled her with me. She shouted something but I didn't mind it, and when I at last threw myself towards the door and it easily opened by my weight we were finally outside in somewhat fresh air and I turned my whole concentration to pull Violet with me towards the street.

"I DROPPED FOXY. I DROPPED FOXY. I DROPPED FOXY."

The fact that my sister even breathed enough to get the words out between coughs and wheezes was somewhat of a miracle. And as soon as we were down on the street and I let go off her she started running towards the house, before I quickly caught her and pulled her back to the street.

"I DROPPED FOXY."

"WHERE?" I shouted over the sound of the flames and the wind that I hoped to dear God wouldn't make the fire spread to my cabin. "VIOLET. I'LL GET FOXY FOR YOU. WHERE DID YOU DROP HER?"

"In the kitchen or the hallway."

I knew it was a stupid and dangerous thing to do. But I looked towards the house that I had entered so many times before. The kitchen wasn't far away and the hallway was right inside the door. So I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to my sister.

"Call 999" I ran up towards the house again ignoring that I heard someone shout after me. "Come on Foxy…" I started coughing worse when I came into the house trying to remember our exact footsteps when we ran to get outside. "Where are you?"

Just as I was certain Foxy would (or had already) have to go up in flames like the rest of the house I could spot a thatch of her white ear and grabbed her quickly. As of a miracle she was unharmed and almost cold while I turned back to the hallway and tried to ignore how dizzy I was feeling.

But I couldn't hold my breath any longer, and when my reflexes kicked in I breathed in more and more smoke that only made me cough more and then breathe in more smoke.

I couldn't fight it anymore, Violet was out and that was what was most important. I was coughing so hard I almost threw up and I lost my balance and landed on the hallway floor while I felt the heat of the fire drawing closer and closer, while as if my life was depending on it I hugged Foxy close to my chest. If it was the last thing I did I wasn't going to let my sister down.

And while I felt someone grabbing me and lifting me up. I could also feel myself falling, and falling, and falling. And I left myself be surrounded by a soft and safe kind of darkness.

 **End of flashback**

…

"And it for sure isn't Santa."

"DADDY."

Before I'd have the time to tell Ryan or anybody who the voice belonged to my sister had shouted and more or less flew onto her feet and across the living room floor. She kicked Jody's new book out of the way and stepped right on Tyler's bags of bacon snacks. But she didn't seem to care and only continued out in the hallway.

"DADDY, YOU CAME."

"Of course I came." I heard dad's voice and only the soothing and loving tone he'd always use towards my sister made a lump rise in my throat. "I couldn't leave you all Christmas and you know that. And look, I brought loads and loads of presents. Who do you think they're for?"

"ME."

Everybody else were silent since Violet had started shouting. Apart from Tyler who was moaning about that his snacks were all mushed and thrown all over the floor. And Jody who seemed furious about her book, that was mashed and the pages were barely hanging onto the others at several places.

"Yes, for you." Dad sounded happily. "And some for Ronie…" I winced at that stupid nickname. "Where is Ronie by the way?"

"IN HERE. IN HERE."

"Well then. Why don't we get started?"

 **Veronica is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter, Violet by Mia Talerico and she is made by x snow-pony x. Their parents are portrayed by Hugo Weaving and Tina Hobley.**

 **Random fact**

The title of the chapter was supposed to refer to tell how the fire started. But I added that last line to make a bit of more sense to it. (Am I even making sense now?)


	9. Spoil

**Thanks to Justice237 and Fngirl for reviewing.**

 **Fngirl:** Aw, thank you. I'm glad you're liking it so much. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

I was quite surprised to see dad here. And I would have known if Violet had talked to him so I guess when I had talked to him just after we got here had made some sense. Well, whether I did make sense or not. Dad didn't seem to have any time for me when he nodded towards me and then looked around the living room before he stepped inside.

"Well, hello." Dad stopped in the door between the hallway and the living room with Violet sitting on his hip and nodded. "Honey… Why so slow?" Mum turned up behind him on light steps. "We're Ronie and Violet's parents. I'm Richard Lucas and this is my wife Stacey Lucas. Our daughters you've already met and honey…" He turned to mum. "Did you bring the things from the car?" Mum nodded and held up one wrapped gift and one big plastic bag stuffed with wrapped presents. "Well don't you all look at me like that. I'm not Santa Claus I can't have gift for everybody. But this…" Dad picked one up from the plastic gift. "Is for my favorite girl in the whole wide world." He reached it to Violet and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Ronie." While dad and Violet sat down mum came over to me. I stood up from the floor and gave her a quick hug. She soon let go, smiled at me. And then went to sit down with dad and Violet while I sat down on the floor next to Ryan again and reached for one of the presents he had given me while dad started with pulling up one present from the plastic bag he had. Because while I was more interested in what I was getting. I couldn't help for longing for mum and dad's attention.

"…And here's one for Violet from dad. And here's one for Violet from dad…"

"God Ryan." To get an end of only watching dad with my sister I looked around on my presents and the boy right next to me. "Four presents only from you. Where should I start?" I picked up the nearest- the smallest and carefully picked the wrapping paper off. Fighting away the feeling of jealousy by Violet getting our parents' attention and presents. "Oh…" I smiled while I took the bracelet that we had had to hang back at the store when he didn't have any money left. "…Thanks Ryan. For all of these things. You… I can ask my dad to give you your money ba…"

"Don't worry about it." Ryan interrupted before I had finished it. "These are my gifts for you."

"But I didn't have time to get something for you."

"Don't worry about that."

Then, for one second or so. We were just so close. The sounds of everybody else happily announcing what they got for Christmas and asking what somebody else thought about the ones from themselves were all around. But it sounded as if they all were on the other side of a wall. It would only take a few centimeters to just reach up and… and… and…

"And here Veronica."

And there, dad had ruined that moment.

"This present is for you from me. These two are from your mum." He handed them to me and glared to Ryan- he had for sure seen we were about to kiss. "And you, stay away. I've got to go back to Violet. It means much to her to be able to have me there when she opens her gifts from me and I… have another present for her." He grabbed his jacket from the edge of the sofa and pulled up yet another wrapped present for Violet from his pocket. "Here you go."

Violet was just about to open one of the gifts from me (the beanie and mittens) but threw it to the side, grabbed the one from dad and ripped it open. If this wasn't what I thought it was Violet wouldn't forgive dad any time this century.

"Oh thank you daddy." It was what I thought- Violet squealed and had everybody turn to look at her when she jumped up and down with a box from Apple in her hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. My very own iPhone" She reached up standing on the couch next to dad and hugged him tight. "I love it, I love it, I love it."

"We were actually planning to give you a phone when we came home." Dad hugged her back. "If we could see you could do well with being home alone over Christmas. And you have been through so much these last few days. And you've done so very well and been so brave. So we decided you were worth it."

"Well." I mumbled quietly to myself. "Of course she did well. She only started the freaking fire."

"What did you say Ronie?"

"Nothing. And stop calling me that."

"Open the rest of your presents now Violet." Dad's voice as usual sounded so lovingly when he talked to Violet and he lifted the present from me to her. "This one is from Ronie." I sighed and rolled my eyes- why wouldn't he just stop calling me that? "What is it?" Violet ripped the paper off. "Oh, those are nice. They're your favorite color."

"Mittens and a beanie- boring present."

I suppressed a sigh and tried not to mind about what my sister thought of her present. We needed things now when all of our things had gone up in flames- so some things would have to be boring I told myself and then reached for one of my own presents.

"For Veronica from Chloe. Oh that's nice." I looked up on the girl in the wheelchair. "You really didn't have to. Thank you."

"I didn't have time to go into town and get you any new presents for you two even though I wanted to give you something." Chloe glanced to the present she had given to me and then to Violet. "But I have found a couple of things that I have not used and wrapped them. And I know Jody did the same." Jody looked up and nodded to me.

"Don't worry about that." I leaned closer to the two girls and almost whispered so my sister wouldn't be able to hear me. "I have nothing against second hand." I ignored the fact that I had said just the other day to Ryan I would never shop at a second hand shop- I did have nothing against second hand things from my friends. "My sister I can't promise you anything though. But don't care about her."

"Ew." As on a given signal Violet started shouting again- this time about a light purple hoodie from Jody. "This is the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"I can take it back if you don't want it." Jody said without hesitating and her voice was almost shaking and I could hear her anger behind it. "Maybe someone else would want it. Rather than you ungrateful little bra…."

"JODY." Mike shouted to interrupt Jody. "Don't… It's Christmas." He turned to Violet, who threw the purple hoodie back to Jody. "Time for forgiveness." He seemed to want to say something to Violet as well. But she was with dad so there was no point even trying to talk with her.

"Don't worry." I had just opened my own present from Jody. A T- shirt with some kind of photo- print. "This one is really nice. And…" I unwrapped a pink hoodie with text 'grlpower' from Chloe. "…This one is really nice too. Thank you guys. Totally my style, I'll be using them loads and loads."

"Oh." Thankfully Violet seemed to enjoy the present from Chloe more than the one from Jody. "Glitter gel pens. These are nice." Violet went over to the next present and ripped the paper off the glitter-backpack from me. "A purple, sparkly backpack. Everybody in school will be so jealous."

And all the time mum and dad were with her.

"And…" Violet looked around her and picked a few pieces of wrapping paper up. "…Those are all my presents. Can we leave now? I can't stand another minute on this dump."

(I hadn't opened all of my presents yet. And I had really looked forward to that evening supper Mike had told me about.)

(And well. Violet had done a lot of bad here rather than good)

"Well…" Dad announced, stood up and lifted Violet onto his hip. (She was too far gone into her new phone to even notice) I guess it's time to leave then. "Thank you for taking care of my girls Mr. Milligan. Ronie, are you coming?"

I froze where I sat just about to unwrap one more of the presents from Ryan. All around there were people chattering. And honestly the happiness in here was worth a thousand times more than seeing Violet. Who despite her phone, in about half an hour would still want more and moan about what she didn't get.

"Ronie?"

"Maybe I can stay." I tried forcing myself not to hesitate. "Just for tonight. It could be an extra of all of yours Christmas gift for me." I was almost stuttering trying to choose the right words. "And it will be my gift for you to give you some alone time only you two- and Violet." I looked from mum, to dad, to Mike. "Is there any chance I can get to do that? I've really made friends with everybody here. And I know Violet would really like to spend some time alone with you two."

 _She wanted everything that would make her the center of attention._

"Please?"

 **So. Violet is very spoiled, so spoiled she didn't mind giving the present from Jody back and let everybody know when she liked or didn't like something. Violet's and Veronica's parents were there but were mostly along with Violet. And the only thing Richard did with Veronica was to keep her and Ryan from kissing. Then, they're about to do as Violet wants and leave in the minute she's done. But Veronica wants to stay at the dumping ground rather than go with her parents and Violet.**

 **Random fact**

This is kind of a boring filler. Mostly about presents and Violet being spoiled (which you already knew anyway) but you're also seeing Violet with her and Veronica's dad and honestly I get it if Veronica is envious of him spending all his time with Violet.


	10. Sleepless

**Thanks to Justice237 for reviewing.**

 **Veronica POV**

"Veronica?"

Sometime at about two in the morning on Boxing day I had gotten out of bed, tip- toed down the stairs and was standing in the living room in Ashdene Ridge. And why I was standing just here I really didn't know. But standing here alone in a room that wasn't all to myself felt good…

Or at least I had been alone until a few seconds ago.

"What are you doing up?"

Ryan stepped into the room from the hallway and came over to me. With his hands in the pockets on his pyjama pants he had quite a distressed facial expression and seemed to be wanting to say something.

"Nothing. What are you doing up?"

"I was just getting a glass of water… What's up?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep." I lied, with the thoughts spinning in my head and still feeling as if I should say more. "You know… This was the best Christmas I have had in a really long time. So thank you for being there and making it for me. And I mean more than just the presents. And I meant it. I can ask my dad to give you the money back because you kind of shouldn't have spent all of that on me if you didn't want to."

"I want to." Ryan assured me. "But your dad seemed a bit… weird." I gave a deep sigh. "And Violet is… well… Violet."

"Spoilt? Being a spoiled little brat as always? And clinging onto dad as usual?" I said in an annoyed tone, and then continued without being able to stop talking. "You know… I was never close with my mum's parents. My grandma and grandpa. We meet them on Christmas and they send me a gift for my birthday, stuff like that. But I've never been too close with them. It was another story with my dad's parents. The first times I could go outside and out the yard on my own I just ran down the street and through the back door to grandma's kitchen and she'd always be cooking or baking. I'd be sitting down, tasting and just talking, talking, talking. Grandpa took me to the Tivoli when it was in town several times. Grandma was never much for such things but he took me there and to the swimming pool and everything but… sorry. You don't want to hear this."

"Yes, yes." Ryan said. Sounding kind of careful. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well…" I started, and then the words just came rolling out of me. "One of my first memories come from that… You know, grandma and grandpa they spoiled me. There's no doubt about that. But when I was out with grandpa- he didn't always buy me what I wanted. If I wished for twenty different stuffed animals for my birthday they give me money for one and let me choose myself. They together gave me my allowance. Starting at five pounds a month when I was little and then ten pounds as I got a bit older. But… I didn't always get what I wanted. And then… just by the time Violet was born… something changed."

I paused and took a deep breath. Then gave up on trying to see something through the dark and walked over to sit down on the couch. Throwing away some used wrapping paper before I sat down and pulled my feet up under me before I continued. "My grandma got ill when Violet was only two months old. And she and grandpa kind of decided that as she wouldn't live for long enough for Violet to make memories with them. So they'd spoil her with things instead. So they literally gave her everything she ever wanted from the time she was a baby. Grandma died when she was two and a half, a year and a half ago. But Violet was old enough to have learnt how to be… you know…. Dad spoils her a million times worse than grandma or grandpa ever did. But she just… "I wish my grandma was here" or "Grandpa would have bought it for me." And he just can't tell her no."

If there had been a moment where I had ever wanted or needed to cry. It was now. Yet my eyes were dry and no lump rising in my throat. And I didn't even know but it just felt like I wan… needed to cry and it would all be made better. Everything would be made better. But nothing happened, and I drew another deep breath and then told him the last piece of my story. I could just as well finish now.

"Then we moved here to be closer to mum's parents and I started in a new school and all of that… And the rest is what we call history. And that is how my sister ended up a spoiled brat and I… I don't even know what I ended up as."

I still didn't cry and it didn't feel like I would any time ever. So I just leaned back towards the back of the sofa and waited for anything to happen. I wasn't so sure what to do so a part of me wanted Ryan to do something, maybe even walk away if that was what he wanted to do. Just anything…

Well, he didn't walk away.

Ryan was absolutely still for so long I flinched when he finally moved. And then he came and sat down next to me on the couch. For a second we only sat like that, staring at each other. Then I continued to have something to say at all.

And Lord, I could feel sorry for myself when I did. A lot!

"I guess it has something to do with grandma and grandpa since they weren't there to care for Violet as they were with me for so long. But something I do know is that mum… or at least dad cares a lot more for Violet than he does for me. And… well I know she's four years old and everything with that. But… She doesn't even notice and still only wants more and more and more. And if nothing else works she'll say you know… You never give me anything. Grandma and grandpa would have given it to me. Stuff like that. Sorry, I don't know why I just told you all of this. It's just… I never really told anyone the whole story before."

"You don't have to say you're sorry." Ryan said calmly. "It's okay." He laid his arm around my shoulders.

I still didn't cry. But I just felt so tired all of a sudden and leaned my head back against Ryan's shoulder. And then just like that, at two o'clock on Boxing Day morning. I with my feet pulled up in the sofa and Ryan with his arms around my shoulders. We just forgot about everything else and fell asleep.

 **So. That's this chapter. You now know Violet and Veronica Lucas's story and how Violet is so spoilt and why Veronica feel left out. Veronica and Ryan fell asleep in the living room. And that's kind of it.**

 **Random fact**

I'm not sure if the story of how Violet even ended up so spoilt makes any sense. But after one review on the last chapter I wanted to figure something of how Violet ended up that way while Veronica is nicer and tries to stay away from the girls at her school. Those she tried to hide from when she and Ryan were out downtown. So well… that is the way it is.

 **Oh, and I think the next chapter might be the last one. And if everything works out the way it will. You're going to find out what the deal with the Lucas' last name is about. Any more guesses while waiting?**

 **See you next time.**


	11. Stay

**Thanks to Justice237 for reviewing.**

 **And a shoutout to Justice237 for guessing where the name Lucas came from. The guess was that it was referring to a character in some other story which is a good guess but not correct. The actual answer will be in this chapter which is the last of this story.**

 **If you do like this story and holiday-stories over all. I am writing one this too and just put up the first chapter, it's not in tdg fandom. It's for O. C. But I'm so excited to share it with the readers and think it will be great.**

 **Veronica POV**

"Veronica." Next thing I knew, someone was shaking my shoulder and calling my name. "Veronica, wake up. We fell asleep." I looked up drowsily, noticing I was still lying leaning against Ryan's chest and shoulder. "Not that I'm a big fan of rules. But we're not allowed to sleep out here and certainly not a girl and a boy together. It's about an hour until Mike gets up." I nodded, then forced myself to stand up, stiff after the weird position. "I did have a good night though. I'll have to admit."

I turned to Ryan for a minute, as if I'd forgotten all about everything else in the whole wide world.

And then, just as if it had been meant to by he leaned forward and kissed me. His lips met mine softly and I couldn't have made any intention to pull away if I wanted to. Which I didn't. This was great, this was love.

And boy was my heart beating?

And yes, it did keep beating after we backed away. Grabbed each other's' hands and hand in hand walked up the stairs and to our respective rooms.

When I laid down and pulled the covers over me I could still feel Ryan's hand around mine, and his lips towards my lips while I smiled slightly and so fell asleep. Without a thought about when I'd have to leave all of this as if I already knew I wouldn't.

"Veronica." Mike came to get me while we sat around the breakfast table in the forenoon. "Can you come with me into the office, please?" I nodded and followed him into the office. Where he sat down in his office chair, I on the couch and the tone in his voice kind of scared me. Had something happened tonight? To mum or dad or Violet? "We just had a call from your dad. And he was talking about your house and what needs to be done there now and your school and what will happen there when it starts again after New Year's."

"Yeah? Does he want me to change schools or be home schooled or what? I mean, he said we'll have our house built up again even though it will take forever. But just changing schools and then changing back…" I grimaced slightly.

"He thought. That during the time they're working on your house and you have to go to school… He, your mum and Violet stays with your mum's parents. And it might be for the best if you stay here."

After Mike told me what he did it was as if the world just stopped spinning for a few seconds, or it might have been hours or days I didn't know. At first I just couldn't understand the meaning of what he had said, then while it slowly sank in I could feel a lump rising in my throat and tears rising in my eyes.

"It doesn't make any sense." I said at last when I found the words. "Only yesterday I said I'd like to stay here. That you lot have cared for me more than mum or dad ever did. That they care more for Violet than for me. Such things…" Mike reached me a tissue and took my hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb. "I just don't get… Why don't they want me?"

After everything, while I had wanted to question something like that. But still known my parents gave me a place to live and food and WiFi and everything one got for free when one still lived at home. I had never dared to say anything or I would just feel bad about it. Now when they had left me all alone here just like that I finally couldn't keep it in anymore and tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"They do." I barely noticed it myself, but I shook my head slightly. "All of them. Listen Veronica." Mike rubbed my hand with his thumb again. "I have seen the way Violet looks at you. She absolutely adores you and wants to follow every step you take." I snorted. "It's true. I don't know if you've seen it yourself but it's true."

"Violet only cares about Violet." I gave a deep sigh. "Even my parents only care about Violet."

"That's not true." Mike assured me. "As you know but I did see them yesterday. I saw the way you're dad looked at Ryan after he saw you two together. I saw the way your mum hugged you tight when they left you here. I even saw the way your dad tried to drag out on conversations while they were about to leave to figure a way to make you come with them. "I shook my head slightly. "They love you. They really do. They're your family and I know you love and care about them too despite and after everything. And despite the fact that it might not seem like it right now."

Mike didn't say anything more, and neither did I while tears kept streaming down my cheeks and he held my hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

How could I have ever known how it felt when someone did just that? When they didn't pressure you to stop crying or "that's nothing to cry for" Or "Roni don't be such a baby." But just sat there and let me cry silently until it was over and done. Without making any intention to show that he was losing his patience and wanted to leave or do something more important.

"I'm sorry." I sat at last, took another tissue he reached me and blew my nose. "I didn't mean to cry like that. It could be true. What they said, that they're letting me stay here so I won't have to switch schools or anything. That's the way it is. But I wish they could have at least come here and said it to my face instead of calling you up and letting you tell me."

"I wish they had too." Mike said calmly. "But now this is the way it is. Do you want to give them a call now?" I hesitated, then shook my head. "Well. Don't say you're sorry kid. You've got nothing to be ashamed off. Is there something else I can do for you?" I hesitated, then shook my head.

"I'm going to go talk to the others." I stood up. "Maybe I should just tell everybody at the same time you know. Just do it fast like ripping off a band aid."

And right now, letting my friends know what was going on felt a million times more important than trying to talk to someone who obviously didn't want to talk to me.

"I guess…" I walked back into the living room where all of my, still new friends were sitting around playing with, reading, trying on or just talking about the presents they had had last night. I looked around the room, how one made their voice heard in this mess? "I GUESS…" I almost shouted and people silent all over. "I guess…" I couldn't quite finish the sentence. But I just wanted it done with everyone at the same time so I could get it over with. "I guess I'm staying here then."

 **Ryan POV**

" _I guess I'm staying here then."_

My first feeling that Veronica was staying was to feel happy. I had only known her for a few days but still dreaded the moment that she was leaving or even if we'd ever see each other again. And I knew she had wanted to stay here tonight rather than going with Violet and their parents for a hotel or something.

At first everybody froze and looked up on Veronica, then slowly it started going back when Veronica ignored them and one after one people started talking about New Year's and Christmas presents again.

Then I saw the look on Veronica's face as she came walking around the table and sat down in between me and Sasha. As we were watching here she didn't even look up.

How was it even possible to care for a person, feel for a person like I did right now? I wasn't familiar with this feeling. But I just wanted to make everything better for the blonde staring blankly onto her plate in front of me. And take all what was hurting her away and deal with it myself.

"Are you okay?"

Veronica flinched. And it seemed to take her a few seconds to realize that I was talking to her. Then another few seconds before she had found the right words to answer.

"Yeah, sure." She gave a shaky smile. "Just a bit chocked I guess…" Veronica drew a deep sigh. "And tired… Sorry I was just thinking about something silly I used to say when I was little."

"What?"

I almost couldn't help to ask. Now when Veronica was staying around I wanted to know everything I could about her. To come close, to be able to comfort. To be able to make her smile again and let her know that she made me feel more than anybody else ever had before.

"What what?"

"What was it that you used to say when you were little?" Veronica snorted slightly at the thought. "I'm sure it was something wise and imaginative."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that but sure. You know the name Lucas? I mean our last name of course. But Lucas and Luca and Luke and Lux and those other names. Do you know what those means?" I shook my head. "It means light. So when I was little and as I also got older and learnt this expression about that when you're sad it gets dark. I used to always think well there's always hope because at least I have light in my name."

 **Veronica POV**

I stopped talking, I wasn't so sure if I would start crying again or something. All around me people were chattering and while I tiredly looked around I didn't think anyone but those closest to me had heard what I was saying.

"Roni?" I heard from the other side of the table. God that stupid nickname. "If you haven't got any own light. You can borrow my new flashlight." He held up the flashlight he had gotten last night. "It's really good and it shines really bright. Look." He put it on and turned it right towards my eyes.

"Thanks Arch." I peered and turned away. "I'll make sure to remember that."

I couldn't help to smile at Archie's childish way of taking my words. Actually just like I had said them but not quite old enough to understand. Then still saying the exact right thing for me to smile when I didn't even know how.

"May-Li?" We all turned to him when Finn looked up and called as the younger of our care worker's came into the kitchen. "Are we having left-overs from yesterday for dinner today?" May-Li raised an eyebrow hit him.

"With how much you guys eat? There wasn't a single piece of anything left."

"What are we having then? Maybe we could buy pizza."

The discussion suddenly seemed to go around the table, pizza or sushi or Chinese food. Something was to expensive but somebody else thought it would do just for this time. Somebody else thought sushi was disgusting and somebody thought pizza was disgusting with its dripping off fat and God knows what.

"You know." I turned to Jody and Sasha not to have to partake in what food we should have for dinner. "I know you two had your own rooms before I and Violet came along. If I remember it right you had my room Sasha. I mean, some of us will have to share since I'm staying. But is there anything you'd like to change now? I'm so used to sharing, honestly. I wouldn't mind."

Sharing rooms and what we should have for dinner just seemed like such easy things to talk about right now.

"I bet though." Chloe started talking all of a sudden. And something in her voice startled me and told me she was talking to me even though she didn't speak any names. "That if it wasn't against the rules for girls and boys to share there is somebody else that you'd rather share with." She stated. "You know. My room is exactly next to the living room. And since my legs doesn't move on their own I have to wake up a couple of times a night to move them, or I'll have blisters all over. And when I woke up this morning I heard someone out there. I couldn't see them but I did recognize their voices…" Chloe glanced from first me, then to Veronica. "What were you two doing in the living room at six in the morning on Boxing Day?"

Ryan was sitting right next to me, he too had heard what his sister said. And just like then, suddenly we were just staring into each other's eyes. Like we had this morning. And as if thad had to be halves of one my hand slipped into his under the table.

"You know. There is no way to keep a secret in this house." Chloe looked around. "And I'm not sure what Mike will have to say about someone keeping a relationship like that in this house."

"Aw." Candi-Rose commented from Chloe's other side. "Match made in heaven just like it was meant to be. You two are so cute together."

Neither I nor Ryan said anything at first. I guess words would have just been too much. And while the majority of the people around the table were still discussing what we should have for dinner. Jody, Sasha, Candi-Rose and Chloe watched as Ryan and I grabbed each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"It's only been like five minutes since I've known I'm staying here." I said at last. "And I've only known you guys for a couple of days. But you guys really are my best friends. And I don't need Archie's new flashlight to know that friends are the biggest lights of them all."

 **Not sure if the ending sentence makes sense. But I hope you get what I mean.**

 **When I started writing this chapter I hadn't watched the last few episodes of tdg yet. So I didn't know that storyline where Jody and Sasha are made to share room. But I decided to do what suited best for this story and ignore what happened in the series. So I hope it did work out anyway.**

 **Random fact**

And now you know where the name Lucas came from. Do you get it, light? The story's called Christmas lights? Because that's how the fire started?

And one more- Actually the whole last part was supposed to be in Ryan's POV. But I forgot (I don't write the chapter right up and down, but one paragraph here one paragraph there etc that I have ideas for. And then write what's in between them) Yet, I had written some of Ryan's POV. This is why Ryan's POV is so short.

And one more, I think flashlight might be an American word and "torch" the British. But I prefer sticking to one of those (such as spelling mum with U instead of O) or I start mixing them up and switching back and forth all the time. And flashlight made more sense with the title of the story and everything.

 **Anyway, I hope you thought it made sense. And I hoped you like this whole story. Thanks for reading all of you. Because as my favorite writer, JK Rowling once said- no story lives unless someone wants to listen.**

 **-Linnéa**


End file.
